4EVER MINE
by jaz-Q
Summary: Kibum memijat pelipisnya. Akan menjadi sangat panjang jika terus mendebat seorang Kim Yesung. Dia membenci sekaligus menikmatinya. / KISUNG/HAESUNG/


**4EVER MINE**

**.**

**.**

**KISUNG/HAESUNG**

**.**

_Ini ff request dari raraSparcloudy (lagi)._

_Mian NARA ada di rumah, belum sempet pegang laptop. Ini aku ketik di kantor (jangan ditiru)._

_Mian jika banyak typo._

_Happy reading_

_._

* * *

_._

Kibum mendesah. Lalu berpaling begitu saja.

Sementara Yesung langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju yeoja adik kelasnya yang ia anggap terlalu 'berani', karena menyukai KIBUMNYA.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Kenapa pergi begitu saja, eoh?" ucapnya sambil mengejar ketua OSISnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu 'kesenanganmu', Kim Yesung'ssi," ucap Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak merasa senang," sahut Yesung.

Tap!

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu mengganggu mereka?"

Yesung mengerutkan dahi. "Ani. Aku tidak mengganggu mereka. Aku hanya memperingatkan mereka saja agar tidak mendekatimu. Hanya itu," ucapnya polos.

Kibum mendengus. "Terserah kau saja," ucapnya datar lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hanya begitu? Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Yesung.

"Itu bukan urusanku," jawab Kibum tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ho! Jadi kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?"

"Ajukan dulu proposalmu padaku."

Yesung merengut sebal. "Ya! Kau akan menyesal jika terus menolakku, Kim Kibum!"

"Aku akan menyesal jika menerimamu," jawab Kibum datar.

Si manis menghentikan langkahnya. "Lihat saja! Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!" teriaknya kesal.

Terdengar kikikan di belakang Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menoleh dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Ditolak lagi, eoh?"

"Ani. Dia hanya belum menerimaku saja," elak Yesung.

"Aigo…, kau ini."

Yesung melompat, menggandeng manja, lengan namja yang mencibirnya. "Hae'ah, bantu aku, ne….!"

"Membantu calon tunanganku merebut hati namja lain? Shireo!"

"Hae'ah…!" Yesung mengayunkan lengan Donghae, merengek padanya. "Jebal…, setelah lulus nanti aku harus menikah denganmu. Aku ingin sekali saja pacaran dengan orang lain. Jebal…"

Donghae mendesah. "Mengatakan hal sekejam itu pada calon suamimu. Kejamnya…," ucap Donghae dengan acting lebaynya.

"Kau yang duluan gontai-ganti pacar, Fishy! Jangan sok menjadi korban!" sungut Yesung.

Donghae tertawa tergelak. "Itu karena kau sama sekali tidak punya sisi manis. Tentu saja aku bosan tiap hari bersamamu!" balas si tampan.

"Mwo?! Kau mau mati, Lee Donghae?!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau apa?"

Donghae mundur teratur melihat aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti namja manis itu. Lalu berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang tentu saja berlari mengejarnya.

"Berhenti! Ya! Lee Donghae! Aku bilang berhenti!" teriak Yesung.

"Tidak mau!" balas Donghae tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lee Donghae!" teriakan Yesung membahana.

.

Kibum menoleh mendengar suara gaduh di luar ruangan OSIS. Si Cassanova dan si Trouble Maker. Duo yang mengerikan.

"Haish! Dasar dua orang itu!" gerutu Leeteuk seraya keluar dari ruang Osis dan berteriak pada Yesung dan Donghae agar berhenti membuat keributan.

"Hei, Kim Kibum, apa kau yakin kau tidak tertarik pada Kim Yesung?" tanya Shindong.

"Hn?" Kibum menatap temannya.

"Setidaknya jika kau bersikap baik padanya, mungkin dia akan berhenti berulah," ucap namja tampan tapi sedikit tambun itu.

"Dia akan semakin keteraluan jika aku bersikap lunak padanya," jawab Kibum sambil membaca bukunya.

"Kalau begitu tegur dia agar menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya mengganggu para siswa yang menyukaimu."

Kibum menoleh. "Dan membuat mereka mendekatiku dengan bebas? Andwae!"

Shindong mendesah. "Hah…, kau kejam sekali memanfaatkan Kim Yesung sebagai perisaimu."

Leeteuk kembali ke ruang Osis bersama seorang yeoja cantik.

"Cantiknyaaaa….! Siapa dia, hyung?" tanya Shindong terpana.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Hyukjae imnida…," yeoja itu memberi salam.

"Dia siswi baru. Guru Jung memintaku mengantarnya ke kelasnya. Tapi karena dia sekelas denganmu, kau saja yang mengantarnya. Kau mau kan, Kibum'ah?"

Kibum menoleh. "Arraseo," ucapnya seraya berdiri. "Kajja," ucapnya pada yeoja yang tampak terpesona menatapnya.

"Teukkie hyung, ayo bertaruh!" ucap Shindong.

Leeteuk menoleh. "Ne?"

"Berapa lama Kim Yesung akan menemukan korban barunya?" seringai Shindong.

Leeteuk mendesah. "Aku rasa tidak sampai satu jam, karena mereka sekelas."

"Ya! Itu curang, hyung!"

"Kau yang menantang, Shindong'ah! Kau harus mentraktirku selama sebulan. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa berhemat," ucap Leeteuk dengan tawa setan.

.

Eunhyuk menatap namja yang berjalan di sampingnya. Selama perjalanan menuju kelas mereka yang ternyata lumayan jauh dari ruang osis, dia sama sekali tak bicara. Sapaan dari siswa lain pun hanya ia jawab dengan anggukan.

"Tak tersentuh," gumam si yeoja.

Kibum menoleh. "Hn?"

Hyukkie tersenyum lebar. "Kau dengar ya? Mianhae…," ucapnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Kibum justru berbelok masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Kelas mereka.

"Perhatian!" ucapnya meminta atensi. "Jung saem sedang rapat. Kita diminta melakukan olahraga sendiri. Dan ini adalah teman baru kita," ucap Kibum seraya menoleh. Memberi kode pada yeoja yang bersamanya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong…, Lee Hyukjae imnida…,"

Yesung menatap teman barunya. Bukan soal perkenalan yang ia lakukan. Tapi karena sepanjang perkenalan, yeoja itu terus saja tersenyum lebar. Membuat matanya iritasi.

"Hei, Jaejoongie!" panggil Yesung pada sepupunya.

"Hmm?"

"Yeoja itu, ada ide untuk menyingkirkannya?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari yeoja itu.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Cantik. Tapi aku lebih cantik," komentarnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Jae nyengir. "Bukan itu, pabboya! Kibum bahkan tak tertarik pada yeoja secantik dan seseksi aku. Oppa tenang saja, di masih dalam level aman."

Yesung berdecih. "Tapi dia jauh lebih anggun darimu, Jae sayang…," cibir Yesung.

"Ya! Kim Yesung! Kau mau mati, eoh?!" teriak Jae sambil mencekik leher Yesung.

Namja manis itu tertawa.

Kibum menoleh ke meja paling belakang. "Kim Yesung! Berhenti bercanda dan ganti pakainmu!" tegurnya.

Yesung menoleh. "Kau mau membantuku ganti baju, Kibumie?" jawab Yesung dengan raut sok polos.

"Berhenti bersikap sok akrab denganku, Kim Yesung'ssi!" ucap Kibum datar.

"Kau lupa, kita ini memang akrab kan?"

"Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, tuan muda Kim," balas Kibum.

"Menghayalkan namja tampan, aku rasa itu bukan masalah," jawab Yesung santai.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, dan mulailah memikirkan masa depanmu!"

"Aku selalu memikirkan masa depan kita, Kibumie," sahut Yesung.

"Aku lelah berdebat denganmu."

"Karena itu, terimalah cintaku, ne!"

Kibum memijat pelipisnya. Akan menjadi sangat panjang jika terus mendebat seorang Kim Yesung. Dia membenci sekaligus menikmatinya.

"Aigo, masalah rumah tangga jangan dibahas di sini, oppa!" ucap Jae menengahi. Bosan dengan kebiasaan dua namja Kim itu.

Hyukkie menatap namja di sebelahnya dan Yesung bergantian. Sedikit aneh karena Kim Kibum yang dipikirnya pelit bicara, ternyata bisa bertengkar dengan oranglain karena masalah sepele.

.

**-4ever mine-**

.

Yesung mendengus saat melihat yeoja baru tadi terus mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Kibum. Meski Kibum masih saja bersikap seperti biasa, tapi Yesung merasa terganggu melihatnya.

"Kim Yesung! Focus!" teriak salah satu temannya.

"Aku time-out!" jawabnya seraya meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana?!" protes teman setimnya.

Yesung menoleh. "Tentu saja, menjauhkan rubah itu dari namjaku?" ucapnya dengan senyumannya.

Teman-temannya sweetdrop. "Dia gila!"

"Tapi dia sangat manis."

"Kenapa dia sangat menyukai Kim Kibum? Aku kan juga tampan. Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

Zing….!

Semua mata menatap ke arah namja yang terakhir bicara.

"Mimpi!" jawab mereka bareng.

Sementara Yesung telah jauh menyusul Lee Hyukjae yang berniat ganti pakaian. Bermaksud memperingatkan yeoja itu untuk menjauhi Kibum.

"Sret!" Yesung menarik yeoja itu dan menghempaskannya ke tembok.

"Ach!" erang Hyukkie.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali. Jauhi Kim Kibum, agashi. Dan aku akan melepaskanmu!" ancamnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena dia milikku, tentu saja!" jawab Yesung.

"Aku tidak melihat namamu di tubuhnya?" balas yeoja itu.

"Kau?!"

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau tidak tahu, dengan bersikap seperti ini, Kim Kibum akan semakin membencimu."

"Jangan sok tahu, nona!"

"Aku memang tahu. Kau mau bertaruh, aku atau kau yang akan dia pilih?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Yesung mencengkram leher Hyukkie.

"Ya! Lepaskan!" teriak Hyukkkie.

"Lakukan perintahku, baru aku akan melepaskanmu!"

"Cih! Kau memalukan, Kim Yesung'ssi! Apa kau tidak berani menerima tantanganku? Kita bersaing merebut hati Kim Kibum."

Yesung menatap tajam yeoja di depannya. Membuat yeoja itu bisa menepis tangannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku. Dan jika itu terjadi, kau harus menyerah. Arraseo?" tantang gadis itu.

Mata Yesung membola. Baru kali ini dia mendapat lawan seimbang. Biasanya semua orang yang dia ancam akan mundur saat itu juga. Tapi gadis ini lain.

"Arraseo! Aku terima tantanganmu!" ucap Yesung terpancing.

Yeoja di depannya menyeringai. "Kau akan menyesalinya, Kim Yesung'ssi. Aku akan membuat Kim Kibum menyukaiku."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Buktikan saja ucapanmu."

Yesung meninggalkan Hyukkie. Sementara yeoja itu tersenyum puas.

"Kau salah memilih lawan, Yesung'ah. Dalam hitungan jari, aku akan mengalahkanmu. Tidak ada namja yang menolak gadis cantik. Pabboya."

.

Donghae tertawa tergelak mendengar cerita Yesung. Sementara namja yang ia tertawai justru semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Itu karma, Yesungie. Karena itu, aku sarankan, menyerahlah sebelum kau dipermalukan."

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak ada yang akan mengalahkanku!"

"Itu kan menurutmu!"

"Karena itu bantu aku! Kau lebih tampan darinya, jika yeoja itu melihatmu, mungkin dia akan tertarik padamu. Ne…."

"Apa untungnya buatku?"

"Dia cantik, Hae, mungkin kau akan menyukainya?"

"Aku ini sudah punya calon tunangan, Kim. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya? Apa kau rela?"

Yesung terdiam. Dia tak yakin. Menyukai Kibum selama ini, mungkin hanyalah obsesinya. Sementara Hae adalah masa depannya. Apa dia rela kehilangan masa depannya demi obsesinya?

Sementara namja di depannya juga terdiam. Ia merasa takut. Perasaan suka Yesung pada Kibum, bukan sekedar rasa penasaran, tapi cinta yang tak ia sadari. Mereka memang tak saling mencintai. Tapi kebersamaan mereka, telah membuatnya terbiasa. Bagi Yesung dia adalah masa depan, dan baginya Yesung adalah tempat ia kembali.

"Baiklah, jika aku membantumu, apa aku dapat hadiah?" tanya Donghae akhirnya.

Yesung menoleh dengan mata berbinar. "Tentu saja. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Si tampan terdiam sesaat. "Em…, apa ya?" gumamnya. "Bagaimana kalau…, poppo?" ucapnya.

Mata Yesung membola. Wajah putihnya memerah sempurna. "M-mwo?"

"Satu sebagai uang muka, dan satu setelah kita berhasil. Bagaimana?"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Hae sambil berbalik.

"Tunggu!" panggil Yesung.

"Berubah pikiran?" goda Hae.

"Itu…, tapi kau tidak akan ingkar kan?" jawab Yesung.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja."

"A-arraseo…," ucap Yesung lirih.

Donghae tersentak. Demi Kibum, Yesung bertindak sebodoh ini?

Tangan si tampan terkepal. "Mendekatlah!" ucapnya.

Yesung mendekat dengan ragu.

Donghae membelai wajah Yesung, lalu mengangkat wajah namja manis itu agar menatapnya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

Langkah Kibum terhenti saat melihat pemandangan itu di belakang gedung laboratorium sekolah. Terlihat jelas ekspresi datarnya berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat melihat Donghae yang hampir mencium Yesung.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi langkahnya justru mendekati dua namja itu.

Chuu!

Donghae melepas ciumannya saat menyadari bukan bibir Yesung yang menempel di bibirnya. Tapi telapak tangan.

"Kim Kibum?" sentak Yesung.

"Istirahat telah berakhir," ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggil Donghae. "Mau bernegosiasi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu dinegosiasikan."

"Bagimana dengan Kim Yesung?" tanya Donghae.

"Hae'ah?" protes Yesung.

"Aku tak punya urusan dengannya," jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh.

"Kau yakin? Ini kesempatan terakhir untukmu. Setelah kau menolaknya, maka selamanya kau tidak punya kesempatan."

"Bukan masalah."

"Kau dengar itu, Yesungie? Dia menolakmu. Lebih baik cari namja lain. Toh kau hanya ingin merasakan pacaran dengan namja lain sebelum kita menikah kan?"

"Hae'ah…!" protes Yesung.

"Lupakan dia. Dan belajarlah menatapku."

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya setelah memastikan dirinya jauh dari pandangan kedua namja yang ia tinggalkan.

"Merasakan pacaran? Menikah?" gumamnya. "Kim Yesung, kau mempermainkanku, eoh?" ucapnya sinis.

* * *

Entah. Dia kesal. Marah dan muak.

Dia merasa dipermainkan. Tapi…

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Kim Yesung!" ucapnya, ah, bukan. Tapi perintah untuk Yesung.

"Wae? Kau terganggu?" tanya Yesung polos.

"Jika kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, simpan saja. Aku tidak butuh."

"Aku tahu," jawab Yesung.

"Mwo?" sentak Kibum.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Semua yang Hae katakan benar. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku benar-benar menyukaimu atau tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuat kenangan manis semasa aku di SMA. Aku ingin pacar pertamaku, adalah namja yang istimewa. Dan itu kau, Kim Kibum."

Kibum terdiam.

"Kau mau mengabulkannya kan?" pinta Yesung.

"Tidak," jawab Kibum.

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ya! Kim Kibum kau!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku dan jangan pernah muncul di depanku lagi."

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Yesung, Kibum berlalu meninggalkannya. Sementara namja yang ia tinggalkan terpaku di tempatnya.

Yesung meraba dadanya. Rasanya sakit. Padahal bukan pertama kalinya Kibum menolaknya. Tapi rasanya sangat sakit. Seperti patah hati.

Patah hati?

Yesung?

Namja manis itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri. "Maldo andwae…," ucapnya.

Dengan jantung berdetak gugub, namja manis itu berbalik arah.

Dia harus menanyakannya pada Donghae. Dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kan? Karena dia telah berjanji pada Donghae. Ini salah. Dan Kibum benar. Ini harus berakhir. Dia harus berhenti mendekati Kibum sebelum jatuh semakin dalam.

"Jae, kau lihat Donghae?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong.

"Di bawah, kurasa," ucap Jae tak yakin.

"Gomawo," ucap Yesung seraya berlari menuju tangga.

"Kim Yesung!" panggil seseorang.

Namja manis itu menoleh. Matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat Hyukkie berjalan bersama Kibum.

"Kau mau ke bawah? Kami juga mau ke perpustakaan. Mau pergi bersama?"

"Ani. Aku ada urusan," ucap Yesung seraya berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Hyukkie menangkap lengan Yesung.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Yesung seraya menepis tangan Hyukkie hingga Yeoja itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung jatuh.

"Lee Hyukjae…!" teriak Kibum saat menyadari keadaan bahaya itu, sementara Yesung justru terpaku karena kaget.

Brug!

.

.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Yesung yang bergetar. Berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu. Dia memang namja yang keras kepala dan egois. Dia memang sering berbuat jahat, mengancam dan meneror orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai ancaman. Tapi Kim Yesung tak pernah menyakiti orang lebih dari sebuah tamparan. Dia tak pernah meneror lebih dari sebuah gertakan.

Tapi kali ini, di depan Kibum dan semua orang, dia membuat seorang siswi jatuh dari tangga. Meski bukan salahnya, tapi Yesung tau tak akan ada yang mempercayainya.

_**Kim Yesung! Kau sudah tak tertolong lagi. Berhentilah bersikap kasar pada oranglain!**_

Kata-kata Kibum sebelum membawa Lee Hyukjae pergi, membuatnya jatuh ke jurang yang paling dalam. Ini mungkin sebuah karma.

"Hae'ah…, mianhae…," ucapnya lirih.

Donghae tertegun. "Wae? Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku ada di sana, dan aku tahu kau tidak sengaja."

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani. Bukan itu. Aku…"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku…, aku telah mengkhianatimu. Mianhae…, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dan patah hati karena Kim Kibum. Mianhae…," ucap Yesung tanpa berani menatap Donghae.

Sesaat namja tampan itu tersentak. Lalu perlahan menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menduganya."

"Dia membenciku, Hae'ah. Yeoja itu…, dia menakutkan."

Donghae melepas pelukannya. "Ne?"

"Dia…, sesaat sebelum jatuh dia berbisik padaku, dia menantangku. Dia bilang, jika kami jatuh, maka itu salahku. Tak akan ada yang percaya padaku. Meski kami jatuh bersamapun, dia satu-satunya korban, dan aku adalah tersangkanya. Aku takut Hae'ah…"

"Sttt…, apapun yang mereka lihat dan pikirkan, aku ada di pihakmu. Aku percaya padamu. Lupakan semua, lupakan Kim Kibum. Karena hanya aku yang akan bertahan di sisimu. Arra?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah.

"Aku yang akan menjadi kekasih pertama dan terakhirmu. Kau keberatan?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku…"

"Aku keberatan!"

Donghae dan Yesung tersentak. Menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kelas. Terlihat Kibum dan Jae berdiri di sana. Juga beberapa siswa lain.

"Bodoh!" ucap Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung.

"Meskipun kami tidak melihatnya, dan meskipun kau selalu berbuat nakal. Tapi kami percaya padamu. Kita teman kan?" ucap Jae.

"Jaejoongie…"

"Dua tahun sekelas denganmu, sudah cukup, membuat kami hafal pada karaktermu, Kim Yesung!" sahut salah satu teman sekelasnya.

Yesung tertegun. Tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar.

Kim Kibum melangkah mendekat, menarik Yesung menjauh dari Lee Donghae. "Dia bilang, kekasihnya haruslah namja yang istimewa, Lee Donghae'ssi. Dan itu aku."

"K-kibum…," sentak Yesung.

"Bukankah kau telah menolaknya, Kim Kibum'ssi?" balas Donghae.

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Karena kau menyukaiku," jawab Kibum datar.

"Ne?" Yesung menatap Kibum menuntut penjelasan.

Si tampan tak menjawab. Terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa dia bahkan telah lupa kapan ia mulai terbiasa bertengkar dengan Yesung. Mulai menikmati betapa berbunganya hatinya saat melihat Yesung berusaha menjauhkan semua orang dari Kibum. Dan betapa cemburunya dia saat tahu hubungan Yesung dengan Donghae, hingga membuatnya berbicara kasar pada Yesung.

"Baiklah, sampai lulus nanti, aku beri kalian kesempatan. Setelah itu, dia harus kenbali padaku," ucap Hae.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," sahut Kibum dengan tatapan tajam pada Hae.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya ciuman pertama Yesung adalah aku," ucapnya yang membuat Kibum geram.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Hae? Kapan itu terjadi?!" protes Yesung.

"Tentu saja…," Hae menarik tengkuk Yesung. "Sekarang…," ucapnya sebelum melumat bibir Yesung di depan semua orang.

Kibum menarik bahu kedua namja itu saling menjauh, dan langsung membawa Yesung meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Kim Kibum! Kita mau kemana?"

"Membolos!" jawab Kibum cepat.

"Mwo?"

.

**-ENDE-**

.

* * *

_TERKONTAMINASI request HYS yang minta HaeSung. Jadi galau pas buatnya. Ya udah ini buat Dora dan HYS aja yah. Sekali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui. #digampar yang request_

_Ngomong-ngomong Hae keren pas adegan terakhir. Kibum kalah dah! Wkakakka…._

_Review plis!_

_._

_._

* * *

Side story 1

.

Hyukkie menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang menghadangnya. Namja yang menangkap tubuhnya saat ia jatuh di tangga.

"Lee Hyukjae, mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ini orang yang mudah bosan. Sama sepertimu kan? Jadi pacaranlah denganku, sampai kita lulus, atau setidaknya sampai aku bosan."

"Kau pikir kau bisa mencampakkanku? Aku tidak pernah dicampakkan lelaki. Akulah yang akan mencampakkan mereka," jawab Hyukkie.

"Mau bertaruh?"

"Baiklah. Aku pasti akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku."

Namja itu tertawa. "Aku tunggu itu. Ah, namaku Lee Donghae. Mohon bantuannya."

.

.

Side story 2

.

"Kim Heechul! Kim Kangin! Kim Ryeowook! Menjauh darinya!" ucap Kibum dengan nada penuh penekanan pada ketiga saudaranya yang mengerubuti Yesung.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?" tanya Wookie mengabaikan ucapan kakaknya.

"Itu…," Yesung menoleh pada Kibum.

Namja tampan itu menarik Yesung menjauhi ketiga saudaranya. "Mulai sekarang satu meter dari Kim Yesung, adalah area pribadiku. Mendekat satu langkah saja, artinya mati!" tegasnya seraya menggelandang Yesung naik ke kamarnya.

"Umma! Oppa mengancamku!" adu Wookie.

"Kangin, cari boneka voodoo kakek. Bocah itu berani mengancamku!"

"Dengan senang hati, hyung!"

Brak!

Kibum menutup pintu kamarnya. Menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kim Kibum…" panggil Yesung.

Kibum menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. "Dengar, aku tidak akan memberikan kenangan cinta pertama yang manis padamu, Kim Yesung."

"A-apa?"

"Karena aku akan menjadi cinta terakhirmu. Arraseo!"

Yesung tersentak. Lalu perlahan mengangguk dan membalas pelukan posesif Kibum padanya.

_**-END-**_


End file.
